Typical automated devices for dissolution of a solid concentrated chemical product, such as for example, pelletized, granular or powdered form, require an electric motor driven pump for mixing, transferring liquid or dispensing. Such diluters also require periodic manual cleaning which is time consuming and costly.
A need has arisen for a diluter system that accomplishes the transfer of liquids, solution mixing and dispensing all facilitated without the use of complex pumping systems and which utilizes the benefit of gravity flow to form a compact system. A need has further arisen for a system that utilizes key recyclable components resulting in a maintenance free diluter system and which eliminates time consuming manual cleaning.